


Problem, Brother Dear?

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Canon Era, Court Sorcerer Merlin (Merlin), Crack, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Good Morgana (Merlin), Lesbian Morgana (Merlin), M/M, Merlin & Morgana Friendship (Merlin), Period-Typical Sexism, Pining Merlin (Merlin), honestly what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Morgana being the Queen she is, with Merlin's help
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Gwen/Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 240





	Problem, Brother Dear?

**Author's Note:**

> My warm-up piece

‘Sire, we have complaints coming in from the Knights.’ Leon stated, and Arthur looked up from his desk. The young Knights liked to complain about everything, they certainly weren’t like his Round Table friends, that was for sure. They hadn't been brought in during a War, they expected a certain amount of safety from the presence of two of Albion’s greatest sorcerers within the walls.

‘About?’ Gwaine was in his Chambers, as usual, being a menace. Lancelot came with him, the neutral to Gwaine’s chaotic energy, which usually became overpowering when Merlin teamed up with him. Elyan was lounging back on one of the chairs, eating an apple and harassing Percival with more embarrassing tales about what Emrys was supposed to become, so he could tease Merlin later.

‘Lady Morgana.’ That got his attention, he sat up and stared at his first Knight, gestured for him to continue.

‘It appears that… she’s sunbathing, my Lord. With Merlin.’ Of course she was, and more importantly, what was his Court Sorcerer doing joining her? He had papers that were supposed to be done for tomorrow’s Council meeting, the sneaky man.

‘And that’s an issue because?’

‘Of her outfit.’ Oh no. Arthur swallowed, he could see where this was going, Morgana radiated a fury of being, as she called it, “burdened with being a woman”. He understood that he had views about women, especially as a Prince, but those had changed. Mostly because his sister was a pivotal turning point, campaigning for not only the rights of women in the Kingdom, but for all of Albion. Women could choose to marry, could decide what they wanted to do with their lives.

‘Right. I’ll… have a word.’

‘This I’ve got to see.’ Gwaine muttered. It wasn’t the opportunity to ogle Morgana, no. One, because Gwaine purely had interests in Merlin. Two, because if he even thought about it, Arthur would have his head.

**

Morgana smirked as her brother came walking across the grass, dressed in his armour despite the fact that it was boiling. With Merlin’s help, their Magic had crafted a small pool of water, stones that lined the hole, making it like a large bath. She’d just come out of it, probably why the Knights had got all flustered, young men that had no control over where their eyes roamed. Ridiculous, nothing like proper gentlemen.

‘Brother, dearest.’ She greeted, lowered the fan that Merlin had gifted her, glancing up to the man now blocking her sun. His eyes didn’t roam from her face, although she knew he was appalled by her current attire.

‘Sister, I understand that the weather is hot…’ Morgana loved this bit, Arthur was caught, hook line and sinker. Behind him, Gwaine looked excited for the storm that was about to blow, an expression that rivalled a child at Yuletide.

‘You would not be about to ask me to cover my skin, would you?’ She tilted her head, watched him swallow and try and straighten his back. For all Gwen’s assurances that Morgana was friendly, Arthur was always terrified.

‘I understand your opinion…’

‘That men can flounce around shirtless, acting like barbarians, yet I am to remain dressed from head to toe in the midday sun? I think not.’ Arthur sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose and then looked to Merlin.

‘I presume this is your fault.’ Amusing, in the way that Merlin pulled his best innocent expression.

‘Me? I did nothing.’

‘But provide the outfit.’ Morgana supplied, and Arthur looked between them.

‘The two of you are a menace to Camelot, protectors or not.’ She knew he loved them really, that he would do anything to keep them safe. That was why they were Camelot’s protectors, because Arthur had brought back Magic.

‘Mm, and enjoying our gay spa day, so if you don’t mind…’ The King didn’t like the word, yet Morgana flaunted it just as she did her body. Arthur eventually walked away, his Knights in tow, apart from Gwaine.

‘My Lady, might I join your company?’ He wasn’t interested in her, of course. His eyes were already drifting to Merlin, and the poor man was lost. For all his abilities with Magic, he could not admit that Gwaine’s teasing affected him more than he’d like to talk about, that he wanted more than friendship. Which was why they needed to spend some time together, his confidence would build.

‘Shirtless, or not at all.’ She teased, watched as he stripped off and then looked across to Merlin, who was adamantly not watching the shirtless Knight strip down and dive straight into the pool of water they’d made.

‘Your outfit is quite incredible.’ Gwaine stated when he surfaced, and Morgana smiled.

‘Thank you, my dear. Merlin designed it.’ It had straps to keep the fabric around her chest tight, stopped just below her breasts and left her stomach free. Then there were the tight undergarments, soft in fabric yet they did not get overly heavy when wet. In the eyes of nobility, she’d be practically naked. Combined with the fact her hair was down, and she was lying out for any to see…

‘Heads up.’ Merlin drew her gaze across to her lover, Guinevere, who was heading in this direction. Slightly more respectable clothing, trousers that cut off at the knee, but a short-sleeved shirt. It was positively daring for a woman like Gwen, and Morgana drunk in the exposed skin hungrily.

‘To your liking, my Lady?’ Gwen teased, before shooting a smile to Merlin, who had no doubt crafted her outfit.

‘Perfectly. You look radiant.’ Morgana drawled, let her eyes wander and watched the flush that came to her cheeks. Gwaine chose that moment to be an idiot, looked Gwen up and down before giving her his most charming smile.

‘Beautiful.’ Gwen laughed, sat down by Morgana’s side and offered out her hand. Morgana took it, linked their fingers together.

‘Stop flirting with my lover, and work on getting your own.’ She watched as Gwaine swam across to where Merlin was perched, listened to the Court Sorcerer’s squeak as he tried not to be dragged into the water.

‘They make a cute couple.’ Gwen murmured. Morgana agreed, they would be a good couple when Merlin finally admitted how he felt.

‘One bunch of misfit gays.’ Morgana replied, which earnt her a kiss from her love.

‘And your adamantly straight brother.’ Gwen chided carefully. The kiss was slightly deeper this time, let the Knights complain, she cared not for their opinions.

‘Wait till he catches Gwaine and Merlin in bed.’ That had Gwen laughing, and Morgana smiled.

A slightly odd group, but one that worked well, nonetheless.


End file.
